


sexting

by senpaisatanwolnot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaisatanwolnot/pseuds/senpaisatanwolnot
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 2





	sexting

I bit my lip nervously as i typed a text to to sam. He was on a hunt with dean and i was at jody's house, she had invited me to dinner and now i was upstairs in my own room, thinking about sam running his hands on my thighs and making me moan as he kissed my neck  
"Hey babe" i texted quickly and got undressed, i was half naked but i wanted to be completely naked.  
"Hey baby whats up?" He texted back  
"I was just thinking about you" i texted back with a half naked picture  
"Casey- i am with dean right now" he said  
"And?" I texted sending him another pic  
"You are going to make me hard" he said  
"Oh??? Is daddy going to be hard?" I texted with a smile on my face, i knew he was sitting there uncomfortable  
"Stop calling me that, im getting hard" he texted, i bit my lip and then lowered my panties  
"I am touching myself" i texted and no texts came, in a few short moments, he called me  
"Are you still touching yourself?" He asked in a low voice, taking his hard cock out and palming himself  
"Yes daddy" i said moaning a little bit,  
"Fuckk tell me how wet you are" he said stroking his cock now, slowly  
"I am so wet daddy" i said as i rubbed my clit slowly  
"Fuckk i wish i could touch you right this second, feel your thighs against my head while i ate you out," he said as he kept going, this time imaging me moaning while he licked me  
"Hmm keep going daddy" i said trying to hold my moans in  
"I wanna fuck you so badly right now, you made daddy really hard" he said in a low voice as he stroke himself thinking about my naked body  
"I want daddys cock" i said in a begging voice which he loved, i kept going faster and faster  
"Where do you want it?" He asked  
"Anywhere daddy wants it" i said knowing he loved it  
"I want to fuck your mouth" he said in a commanding voice which turned me on even more.m, my moans were becoming alot more vocal and i could hear him growl as he said it  
"Fuckk please" i said holding my mouth from making anymore sound  
"Please what?" He asked as he also kept going, thinking about my tits  
"Please daddy" i said moaning the last part  
"Moan louder" he commanded, i held in my moans as i came really fast and i could also hear him cum,  
"Fuckkk" he moaned and came really hard


End file.
